Eris
Eris is the goddess of strife, discord, contention and rivalry. She's the rival of Eros and can be considered the starter of all Drazis. History Eris and the Golden Apple of Discord Because of Eris' disagreeable nature, she was the only goddess not to be invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis. When she turned up anyway, she was refused admittance and, in a rage, threw a golden apple amongst the goddesses inscribed "To the fairest." Three goddesses laid claim it, and in their rivalry brought about the events which led to the Trojan War. The Wrath of the Gods TBA Return of The Wrath of the Gods TBA Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Empathy:' The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Discord:' The ability to create conflict between groups of beings. *'Flame-Beaming:' The ability to teleport by way of a flame that originates at the heart. *'Telepathy:' The magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another being. *'Suggestion:' The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Cryokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or completely stop time in a certain area. Drazis can slow down the flow of time to plant thoughts into the heads of their victims. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through travel in time. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Eris only possess a limited form of this power. **'Blocking:' The ability to produce an energy field capable of blocking off a person's heart, leaving them incapable to love. **'Soul Swapping:' The ability to swap the souls of two people. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. *'Sensing: '''Eris had the power to sense and locate her fellow gods and goddesses. Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. The gods are immune to the powers of other beings,except of other gods. *[[Invincibility|I'nvincibility']]':' The ability to be able to withstand any amount of physical or magical harm. Appendices Book of Shadows Eris, the goddess who calls forth war and discord and the female counterpart of Eros. She wanders about, at first small and insignificant, but she soon raises her head up to heaven. She is the friend and sister of Ares, and with him, she delights in the tumult of war, increasing the moaning of men. She is insatiable in her desire for bloodshed, and after all the other gods have withdrawn from the battle-field, she still remains rejoicing over the havoc that has been made. It was she who threw the apple into the assembly of the gods after not being invited to the wedding being held and she is the cause of so much suffering and war. Virgil introduces Discordia as a being similar to the Homeric Eris; for Discordia appears in company with Mars, Bellona, and the Furies, and Virgil is evidently imitating Homer. Personality She’s the Goddess of Strife and Discord in the way that Eros is a God of Joy and Harmony — and just because Strife and Discord are unpleasant feelings doesn’t mean that they’re necessarily brought on by malevolent forces — likewise, joy and harmony can be brought about through active destruction (“schadenfreude”, as the Germans would say). Eris’ personality is more like that of the comic book standard of the “pixie girl” who causes trouble then feigns wide-eyed innocence that everybody who knows her knows is a crock — she doesn’t do it so much out of malevolence, but because it gives her short-term amusement before moving on to the next victim of her pranks. However, if she feels like she’s been wronged in any way, she will seek retribution and to that extent, she can somtimes go too far. Notes and Trivia *Eris can be considered as the starter of All Drazis since she not only was the rival of Eros, the god of love, but also possessed the very first Apple of Discord, the Drazi's magical item. Drazis are also nicknamed the "''Soldiers of Eris", although this name might've been given based off of the similarities of their chosen item, natural enemy and powers. Gallery Eris.jpg|Eris in The Wrath of the Gods Eris (1).jpg|Eris' first visit to Earth Golden-Apple.jpg|Eris' Golden Apple of Discord Appearances Eris has appeared in '''2 '''episodes over the course of the series. Season 1 *The Wrath of the Gods Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:Gods